


A Cobblebats Valentine

by notamasochist



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, starring Bruce Wayne as the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamasochist/pseuds/notamasochist
Summary: Oswald goes over to his boyfriend's house to celebrate Valentine's day.





	A Cobblebats Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested that I write something fluffy for her, this was my valentine's gift to her this past valentine's. I figured since it's taking me a while to work on tired, I should post some of the one shots I've written to make up for it.

 

         Oswald fiddled with his tie as he waited for someone to open the door. He was standing outside of his partner, Bruce Wayne’s house. They have been dating for about five months. Even though they went through the holiday months, this Valentine's day is the first holiday they’re spending together as adults.

At Oz’s feet was a bag filled with gifts for his boyfriend. He hoped they would be good enough for a billionaire. What do you get a man who has anything?

Alfred opened the door. “He’s been expecting you, Cobblepot. Please, follow me.” Oswald smiled, picked up the bag, and trailed after him. 

“Alright, old man.” Oswald said in a teasing tone. The butler led him to the dining room, which wasn’t a big surprise since Bruce and Oswald were supposed to have dinner. What was a surprise was what was on the table.

Cadbury creme eggs spelt out ‘I LOVE YOU OZ!’ and behind that was giant stuffed animal penguin, in it’s beak was a white rose and between its feet was a mountain of creme eggs. “Happy Valentine’s day, Oz.” Bruce smiled at Oswald waiting to see his reaction.

The bag dropped out of Oz’s hand. “You asshole! It’s perfect as everything usually is with you. You couldn’t let me have this could you? It makes my gifts seem like shite.” Oswald huffed and puffed, stamping his foot.

Bruce shook his head. “Oswald, I’m sure your gifts are fine. Please, show me what you got me.” There was amusement on his face. The billionaire was used to the other’s  tantrums.

“OH, nothing much.” Oswald bent over the bag. “A grey turtleneck, so you wouldn’t be cold.” He threw it over his shoulder at Bruce. “A punny card, some shitty homemade biscuits and…” Oz threw as he named them off.  He rustled around in the bag. “Some fucking glittery good smelling hand sanitizer, because I thought it would be funny to see you walk around with glittery hands.” Oswald turned to face Bruce to see he managed to catch them all. “See, it’s shite like this. Pretty boy, you need to stop being so bloody perfect.” He pointed to make his point across.

Bruce sighed blissfully as he sat Oz’s gifts on the table. “I like the color of sweater, dark gray. That’s thoughtful, it’s nice to know you worry about me getting cold. “ He teased. “I’m sure your cookies taste great.” The billionaire opened the container and took a cookie. Mm, snickerdoodle. Bruce smiled as he chewed. “They’re good, Oz.”

Oswald marched over there and grabbed Bruce Wayne by the tie. “You better not be shitting me, mate.”

 Bruce smiled and looked into Oswald’s green eyes. “I’m not. These cookies are good. They remind me of childhood.” 

The thinner man blushed, jerked his head away, and fixed the other’s tie back into place. “Good. Whatever, just don’t eat too many. You’ll spoil your dinner.” Oswald huffed. “Speaking of dinner, what are we eating?”

“You’ll see.” Bruce teased. “Alfred, can you clear the table and bring dinner out?” He called out. 

“Of course, sir.” Alfred nodded and began putting all the creme eggs into a bowl.

“Wait, can-can the penguin stay?” Oswald asked, slightly embarrassed but totally serious.

Alfred couldn’t help but give him, a ‘WTF’ look. Bruce laughed to himself. “Sure, Oz. Whatever you want.”

“Does he need a plate too, sir?” The butler asked.

“No, don’t tease me, old man.” Oswald snapped.

Alfred shook his head and left. Bruce helped Oz sit the giant penguin in a chair. “Bloody hell, how big is he, Wayne?” Oswald asked, ecstatic.

“I believe the website said five feet.” The billionaire said uncertainly.

The thinner man patted the stuffed animal’s belly. “He’s a big boy.” Oz said with a wide grin on his face. While his boyfriend was fawning over the plushie, Bruce pulled out a chair for him next to it and seated himself across from them.

Oswald finally sat down when Alfred came back into the room carrying food. Tonight’s dinner was baked salmon with a sweet glaze and salad. The butler placed plates in front of the two men. He then pour them glasses of Chardonnay wine.

“How about a toast to us?” Bruce asked as he held up his glass. Oswald held up his own glass.

“To not being apart again.” Bruce said.

“To being kings.” Oswald replied.

Dinner was delicious. Oswald asked for seconds on food and triples on wine. “So, what’s next, Wayne?” Oswald asked as his boyfriend led him somewhere. It was one of the mansion's movie theaters. This one was filled with couches instead of normal seats. 

“How about a movie?” Bruce suggested as Oswald shifted his weight to get a better grip on his stuffed penguin. 

“Watching a movies in suits, Wayne? I’m extra but that’s a little much even for me.” Oz shook his head.

“You’re right. That’s why I got you…” Bruce’s voice trailed off as he searched the couch in front of him for something. Oswald sat the plushie down.

“Wayne, stop.” Oz started pushing up his sleeves. “Wayne, I’m going to fight you.”

Bruce found what he was looking for, it was a gift box. He smiled.

“Wayne, I’m serious.” Oswald stated as he was handed the box. Inside the gift box was a penguin onesie. “Wayne, after I change into this, I’m kicking your ass.” Oswald stated before he left the room to change. When he came back, Bruce was wearing the gray turtle neck, that Oswald got him and sweatpants.

“How do I look?” The billionaire modeled, arms wide open, for his boyfriend. The response was a tackle hug from him.

Oswald huffed. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

Bruce laughed. “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“I don’t know, you’re the one planning this remember?” Oz’s voice was light.

“Okay,okay.” The billionaire pushed his boyfriend away. “ You go choose a seat with the plushie and I’ll go put in a movie.” Oswald nodded and did such.

When Bruce came back, Oswald was standing with his plushie in front of a couch. “I want you to sit down first.” Oz commanded. Bruce shook his head but obeyed. The thinner man sat in the other’s lap and in his own sat the plushie. 

“Oz, I can't see the movie with your plushie.” Bruce’s voice was light.

“You should thought about that when you bought me a five foot tall penguin plushie.” He teased.

Bruce smirked and pulled off Oz’s onesie’s hood. The billionaire’s lips were planted on the other’s neck and an arm was wrapped around his waist. “God, I love you, Oswald.”

Oswald wiggled, squeaked and mumbled as kept kissing his neck. “I said I loved you, Oswald.” Bruce spoke loudly, his breath on Oz’s neck. The billionaire could feel his boyfriend turning red. “Oswald Cobblepot, when someone says that they love you, you're supposed to say it back.” He jokingly scolded.

“Bruce, I….” Oswald paused. Bruce mouth stopped on his neck. “Yes?” “I hold deep affection for you.” The billionaire shrugged. “Close enough. I hold deep affection for you too, Oz.”

“Oi, pretty boy, can you stop kissing my neck. I'm trying watch something here.” Oswald yelled.

“Well, I need something to do since I can't watch the movie.” Bruce stated.

“Fine.” He huffed. Oz got up and reseated himself. He cuddled into Bruce's side, the plushie was on top of his feet. “Happy?” 

“Very.” The billionaire leaned down and kissed the other’s forehead. He wrapped his arm around his partner’s shoulder. Oswald held his hand.

Neither of them payed much attention to the movie.


End file.
